7th Stand user of Yokai
by trvn
Summary: The 7th stand user has traveled to Egypt along with the stardust crusaders and bested not only DIO., but also managed to defeat Vins the leader of the Slaves to Fate. However, due to unforeseen circumstances the 7th stand user has to go to a strange new school called Yokai Academy. Will this be a nice and stable school, or will it be the start of his own bizarre adventure.
1. Chapter 1 The new school

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jojo Bizarre Adventure franchise or the Rosario Vampire franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This story will take place a few months after the ending of the JoJo fangame 7** **th** **Stand user. There will be some OC's but some of the main JoJo characters will be in the story as well. Also, the stand that the 7** **th** **stand user will have will be Miracles.**

* * *

Chapter 1 The new School

It has been eight month since my journey to Egypt when I helped my newfound friends deal with the threat of an evil man named DIO. After all of us have returned everything has been relatively peaceful regarding anything related to DIO. Unfortunately for me my parents had heard about the nurse that died at my school and they have seen of the numerous injuries I have suffered during my crusade to Egypt. The good news is that I managed to convince my parents not to move. The bad news is that they did decide that I was to switch schools since the person who killed the Nurse is still on the loose. Also, since I couldn't tell them the true nature of her death I could only silently agree. Fortunately, I am still able to stay in touch with my new-found friends Jotaro, Kakyoin, Joseph and the others. This is my story, the story of Sebun Sorashi the 7th stand user on a new adventure.

 **(Japan)**

"Ugh I can't believe I have to get up extra early just so I can take the bus to get to my new school." Sebun had said as he was begrudgingly getting up

"SEBUN IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE YOU'LL MISS YOUR BUS!" Sebun's mom had yelled

"I'm coming!" Sebun had said as he was getting downstairs. As he was coming down he had noticed that both of his parents were already downstairs getting ready for the dy while his sister is still asleep.

"Morning Mom and Dad." Sebun had said as he was getting his food

"Morning son, it's not often I see you down here early but I suppose that a new school will do that to you." Sebun's dad had said with a chuckle though he stopped when the comment had worsened his son's mood

"Sebun it's not like we are doing this to hurt you. It's just that we don't want you in a place where you're exposed to constant danger. We know how much that your old school means to you but look at the bright side. We have learned that Yokai Academy will host dorms so you will have a chance to make new friends. Not to mention you can keep in contact with your old friends like Jotaro, and Kakyoin. Not to mention if your roommates are the type to enjoy themselves well let's just say you can have a lot of interesting nights near the girl's dorm. . ." Sebun's dad had said before getting smacked in the back of his head by Sebun's mom

"We don't need him taking after you dear. Now Sebun I think it will be best if you get going, you don't want to be late on your first day. Don't worry we will send for your things to your dorm room." Sebun's mom had said

"Yes ma'am see you guys." Sebun had said as he was leaving out the house

 **(The Bus Stop)**

It has taken Sebun 30 minutes to get to the bus stop from his home. As he was walking he had noticed a single boy at the bus stop. Part of Sebun was happy that he might be able to meet someone around his age who will be going to Yokai Academy as well. Sebun also sees that thethe other person looks depressed and figured that he should go see what's wrong which will be a good step to meeting new people. After a few moments of thoughts Sebun had decided to go and greet him.

"Nice to see that I'm not the only one who has to take this bus." Sebun had said to the lone person at the bus stop

"Oh yeah it is nice I suppose." The guy has said in a depressed tone barely acknowledging Sebun

"Is there something wrong you seem depressed. I didn't ruin your good mood, did I?" Sebun had said

"Oh no its not you in fact seeing a friendly face is nice. It's just that I'm a bit nervous about me going to this new school. My name is Tsukune Aono and it's a pleasure to meet you." Tsukune had said after introducing himself

"My name is Sebun Sorashi and it's nice to meet you as well. I'm a bit nervous about this school as well so let's stick together." Sebun had said before the bus pulled up and the two had boarded the bus that is heading to their new school.

"Hey Tsukune if you don't mind me asking, what made you want to go to this school? Because looking at you gives me the impression that the travel distance for this school is far so I doubt it's the convenience." Sebun had said with a curious look

"Well honestly speaking my entrance exam scores wasn't that great and this was the only school that would accept me." Tsukune had said with a depressed look on his face

"I'm sorry to hear that Tsukune I bet it was a bad day that messed you up. The reason why I'm going to this school is because of an incident that happened at my old school. Though since everything happened a little before the summer break I will have a fresh start at this school just like you." Sebun had explained to Tsukune

"I know that we just met and everything but let's stick together as much as we can." Tsukune had said

"Sure it's no problem I'm not a fan of getting to a new school alone with no friends so this helps me out as well." Sebun had said in an optimistic tone

"So, you two going to Yokai Academy huh?" The bus driver had asked while paying attention to the road

"Sure it's our first time so we don't know much about this school." Tsukune had said

"Hehehe well good luck you two I'm sure you will do great." The bus driver had said before driving into a dark tunnel

 **(The Forest)**

After a few more minutes both Tsukune and Sebun had gotten off the bus and had noticed several more students arriving. Both of them had briefly looked at each other with a nervous look and then looked at their new school with an even more nervous gaze. In the case of Tsukune he knows practically nothing about the school and since he knows nobody aside from Sebun then he will need to be cautious about the people he is around.

Sebun's case is a bit different from Tsukune but similar in a few ways. The reason that Sebun had to transfer is because of the death of the nurse back at his old school. Though he was very grateful for his parents allowing him to travel to Egypt with the other stand users that he met. They had no idea of the full extent of what he was getting hinself into. This new school could be a chance for him to get away from the craziness that he experienced and not worry about being in that constant danger. Fortunately for Sebun he can still call on his stand Miracles and if he doesn't find himself in a life-threatening situation then he will have a casual use for his stand.

"This place looks creepy. I hope we didn't get on the wrong bus by mistake or something." Sebun had said

"Yeah let's get out of here before something strange happens." Tsukune had said before traveling with Sebun. As the two were traveling Tsukune had gotten hit by a girl with long pink hair riding a bike. After getting hit the both of them had rolled around for a bit.

"I'm sorry I just suddenly got all dizzy and I didn't see where I was going." The girl had said

"It's no problem I'm just glad your . . ." Tsukune had said before he and the girl slowly realized where his hands were. Once the both of them realized it the both of them moved back at an awkward speed

"Nice to see that the both of you are alright for the most part." Sebun had said looking at the two barely able to not snicker

"Oh, your bleeding." The pink haired girl had said in a worried tone while she was getting a napkin. When she had gotten closer to Tsukune to clean the blood off of his face she had a nervous look on her face.

"That look in her eyes remind me of DIO for some reason." Sebun had thought while keeping an eye on the girl

"I shouldn't but that smell." The girl had said while she was getting closer

"What smell." Tsukune had thought before smelling her hair before being happy that her hair smelled good

"I'm sorry I can't help myself because I'm a Vampire." The girl had said before making a move to bite Tsukune

"All I needed to hear. MIRACLES!" Sebun had said before summoning his stand MIRACLES. After summoning his stand MIRACLES, Sebun had used its powers to make the pink haired girl feel cold, successfully getting her away from Tsukune.

"I don't know what type of Vampire you are to survive in direct sunlight. But I know when someone is about to drink someone else's blood." Sebun had said standing between Tsukune and the pink haired girl

"Uh I'm sorry I . . ." The pink haired girl had said in a scared tone

"I don't know what you're planning but get away from here before I do more than scare you!" Sebun had yelled causing the girl to run off in a panic

"Hey Sebun what was that about just now?" Tsukune had asked with a concerned look

"Oh don't worry about it. But if she tries to bite you again let me know so I can help you. I've dealt with Vampires before so I know what to do." Sebun had said

"OK but I don't have any idea with what's going on. By the way what did you do just now?" Tsukune had asked curious about what happened earlier

"I almost forgot that only stand users can see other stands." Sebun had thought before answering Tsukune

"I just yelled and it frightened her, I guess she could get scared off easily. Still remember what I said OK Tsukune." Sebun had said with a serious look on his face

 **(Yokai Hallway)**

"I'm glad I didn't get too lost on the way. Hopefully I can find my classroom before I show up late." Tsukune had thought before seeing the pink haired girl from earlier

"I still don't completely understand why Sebun would yell at her like that. Though the least I could do is apologize since it is the right thing to do." Tsukune had said before approaching the girl

"Hey listen I know your still bit nervous from what happened earlier but I think we just got off on the wrong foot." Tsukune had said while seeing that the pink haired girl is still bothered by what happened earlier with Sebun

"Listen I would understand if you don't want to speak with me again. But I was kinda hoping that we could start over and be proper friends." Tsukune had said in a nervous tone tone but still having the courage to still speak to the pink haired girl

"Um . . . how do you feel about Vampires?" The pink haired girl had asked nervously

"Oh uh I think Vampires are cool. I mean if you're a Vampire then that just means more power to you." Tsukune had said cheering the pink haired girl up while thinking that the pink haired girl is joking around

"Oh that's wonderful I'm really glad you feel that way my name is Moka Akashiya. So would you mind telling me your name?" Moka had asked

"My name is Tsukune Aono and I'm a new student here." Tsukune had said

"What a coincidence I'm a new student as well. I hope that we can become good friends despite what happened earlier. I don't have any friends here yet so that makes you my first friend. Though I have to ask what was up with that guy from earlier?" Moka had asked with a concerned look on her face

"I don't know, I think he might have been stressed about something but I don't think he's a bad guy." Tsukune had said trying to explain Sebun's action from earlier

"Oh I see." Moka had said with a depressed look on her face

 **(The Classroom)**

"Hello everyone and if your new here then welcome to Yokai Academy. I am your teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome." Ms. Nekonome had said

"The teacher looks really nice I really lucked out coming here." Tsukune had thought

"I hope nothing strange happens to the teacher this time." Sebun had thought to himself while remembering what Kakyoin did while being controlled by DIO

"Now I'm sure everyone knows this fact but Yokai Academy is a unique school that is exclusive to monsters. Currently this planet is under the control of humans and if we are to survive then we must learn how to co-exist with them." The teacher had said

"Why do I have a powerful chill down my spine?" Sebun had thought not looking forward to what Ms. Nekonome is going to say next

"Now with that being said this brings us to our first rule. Unless under special circumstances everyone must be in their human form." Ms. Nekonome had said which had slightly stunned Sebun and Tsukune

"Human form, please tell me that I'm just hearing things." Tsukune had thought hoping to be right

"As for the second rule, you all must never reveal your true form to another student and I am sure you can see why." Ms. Nekonome had said oblivious to the stunned silence of Sebun and Tsukune

"You mean to tell me that I'm in a school full of monsters." Sebun had thought nervously while wondering how the speedwagon foundation never heard of this school

"Now that I have explained these rules I trust that everyone will follow them." Ms. Nekonome had said

"These are nothing but a bunch of boring rules for us to follow." A smug student had said while looking laid back

"You are Saizo Komiya." Ms. Nekonome had said while taking a quick glance at her attendance log

"If we do come across a human can't we just eat him. It's something I would do with no problem anyways." Saizo had said before sticking out his tongue

"Try to eat me and you'll be in a world of pain with my stand." Sebun had thought

"Tell me this is a joke." Tsukune had thought while having a terrified look on his face

"It's impossible for that to happen because all the teachers and students in this school are monsters so there are no exceptions. The reason is that this school is enclosed by a secret barrier. However, if by some off chance that a human has managed to get in here they would get killed immediately." Ms. Nekonome had said casually oblivious to the look of worry from Sebun and Tsukune

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Sebun and Tsukune had thought at the recent news of what will happen to them.

"You say that but I've been smelling a at least two humans for a while." Saizo had said while giving Tsukune and Sebun a quick side glance

"Uh ma'am quick question what about humans who has powers of some kind will they get killed?" Sebun had asked the teacher

"Well in that case they are still human in the end so the rules will still apply since they don't have a drop of monster blood in them. Besides if a human managed to get powers of their own that is not natural then that will honestly fall in the grey area and it will be at the discretion of certain parties." Ms. Nekonome had answered in a casual tone again

"All of a sudden that Egypt trip is looking a lot more preferable right about now." Sebun had thought while thinking about the predicament he's in

"Sorry I'm late." Moka had said after she entered the classroom

"It's quite alright go ahead and introduce yourself." The teacher had said to Moka

"Hello everyone my name is Moka Akashiya." Moka had said introducing her to the class

"If what that teacher says is true, then that pink haired girl really could be a Vampire. I have to keep my guard up around her. The last thing I need is to deal with another Vins or DIO." Sebun had thought to himself

"Tsukune it's you I'm so glad we have the same class together." Moka had said as she jumped towards Tsukune

 **(Yokai Hallway)**

After class has ended Sebun was one of the first to leave out of the classroom because of everything he has heard. He still finds it hard to believe that he is in a school full of monsters and if the fact that he is a human is revealed then he will be killed. It has been a long time since Sebun had to use his stand for fighting purposes and his skills are very rusty.

"Too much is going on right now. I want to say that this is all a bad dream but I had this same reaction when I first got my stand. To make things worse I'm completely on my own here. Steel is no longer around so he can't offer any advice. Jotaro and Kakyoin are still in school doing their own thing. Ugh this is a mess, I should have used my stand on my parents but it wouldn't feel right if I did." Sebun had said to himself in a low tone. As he was walking Sebun had noticed Moka and Tsukune walking side by side.

"A part of me wants to trust her but I remember thinking the same thing about Vins and I almost got killed by her numerous times." Sebun had said before he noticed Saizo following Tsukune and Moka

"I need to keep an eye on him. If he finds out that Tsukune is a human then it will be very problematic. Looks like its time I use my stand power to be invisible. MIRACLES." Sebun had said summoning his stand and turning invisible with the plan to follow Saizo

"Did that guy just turn invisible?" A blue haired woman had said seeing Sebun turn invisible

 **(Yokai entryway)**

After both Moka and Tsukune had been reunited the two of them have spent a good deal of time together. Since it would be a while until next class the both of them were able to spend time with each other. Though the both of them have gotten close they have gotten all types of attention. The type of attention Moka has gotten is a high number of male admirers who consistently comment how attractive she is. Tsukune on the other hand has been getting all types of scornful looks from the male students as well. After a while they had managed to find a vending machine and started to drink some juice while relaxing.

"This is nice." Moka had said while drinking her drink

"Your right Moka this is nice." Tsukune had responded agreeing with her

"It's hard to believe that this girl is a Vampire. But I can't help but to think that she's so cute. Maybe Sebun is nervous about Vampires and that was why he attacked her. But wait could there be a chance that he is a monster as well? If that's true then what did he really do to Moka?" Tsukune had thought thinking about what Sebun really is

"Hey there sexy, your name was Moka Akashiya right?" Saizo had said revealing himself which surprised Tsukune and Moka. Before the both of them realized it Saizo had managed to grab Tsukune by his shirt and lift him up

"So tell me what's a smoking hot babe like you doing with a weak piece of trash like him?" Saizo had said while he had Tsukune raised.

"Let go of him!" Moka had yelled to Saizo. Before Saizo could do anything, his hand had felt an intense burn. The intense burn had caused him to let go of Tsukune and looked around with fear in his eyes.

"Where the hell are you, I've got your scent I know your around here somewhere. You smell like a human, when I see you I'm going to kill you on sight!" Saizo had yelled looking for the person who attacked him, while unaware of the fact that Tsukune and Moka had gotten away from the area.

"He knows I'm around, but at least Tsukune and that girl are gone. Still I need to get him away from here and from me. Alright MIRACLES time to do your thing." Sebun had said before he used his stand power on Saizo

"What the I don't know why but I don't feel so angry. Ugh damn my hand still hurts like hell. Guess I gotta go to the nurse's office and get my hand looked at." Saizo had said before he left.

"Whew that was close, if I had stayed invisible any longer it would have put a big strain on my stand." Sebun had said before he made himself visible

"I thought I wasn't seeing things." A female voice had said causing Sebun to turn around and spot a blue haired girl

"Wha . . . what did you see?" Sebun had asked nervously

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone you used your power in the school. Though I am curious about what type of monster you are. My name is Kurumu Kurono and I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other." Kurumu had said before leaving while having a smirk on her face

"I don't know what just happened but I'd best keep her in the back of my mind." Sebun had thought before he left

 **(Yokai Roof)**

After Saizo had gotten injured Tsukune and Moka had decided to get to the roof to avoid dealing with Saizo further. After they made it the both of them had decided to relax for a bit from all of the excitement that they had experienced.

"That was a bit scary Tsukune. Are you sure you're alright after that, I know you didn't get too badly injured but he was still rough with you." Moka had asked in a concerned tone

"I'm fine Moka, that guy was really strong though." Tsukune had answered

"If that guy was strong enough to lift me up. Then I don't want to imagine what he can do to me if he went further. Still why did his hand get burned though, did someone save me, and if that's the case who helped me." Tsukune had thought with a concerned look on his face

"Tsukune your funny you act as if you've never seen a monster before. So what type of monster are you Tsukune? You know what, forget I asked I almost forgot that we aren't allowed to reveal." Moka had said quickly

"I already know that you're a Vampire Moka since you told me." Tsukune had said

"But that was before I realized that it was against the rules." Moka had said while her cheeks were slightly blushed red

"Its still hard to believe that you're a Vampire Moka. You don't even look like one." Tsukune had said

"Well not right now but if you take a look at this you'll understand." Moka had said directing Tsukune to look at her chest.

"Uh I can't look there." Tsukune had said fast and nervously trying to avoid looking at Moka's breast

"It's OK, if this Rosario on my chest is removed then I'll transform into my true form a powerful and terrifying Vampire." Moka had further explained

"You'll become a real Vampire." Tsukune had slowly understanding the situation with Moka being a Vampire

"That's why I wear it since it is able to seal my powers. I can't even take my rosario off myself." Moka had said while she looked at her Rosario

"It's OK, I mean if you are in your true form than I'm sure that you'll be the same person no matter what." Tsukune had said which surprised Moka before she jumped to hug him

"I'm so happy, I knew you would understand. I'm glad that out of the people I met today you're the one I spent time with who is my first true friend. I also see that the guy from this morning didn't rub off on you in any way." Moka had said

"The guy from this morning, oh you must mean Sebun? I admit that the meeting from this morning wasn't exactly pleasant. Not to mention I don't know much about him. But I am confident that he's a good person and I'm sure that if you two spend some time with each other, then both of you will be able to get along." Tsukune had said in an optimistic tone though he sees that his statement had bothered Moka

"Tsukune I see that you are a good person but you have to understand something. It's because of people like him that my kind has to be cautious about themselves. You are accepting of Vampires but you saw how he reacted. For all you know he could be a Vampire Hunter. Do you know anything about him at all?" Moka had asked with a concerned look on her face

"No I don't Moka but I don't want to abandon him though and it might be a misunderstanding. I still understand why you want to be cautious with him so if he plans to hurt you. Then I will stop him with everything I got." Tsukune had said impressing Moka once again

"Oh Tsukune I'm really glad to have met you now. You know what Tsukune, you are my first real friend and now that I think about it. You still have that wonderful scent and I can't help myself." Moka had said before she bit Tsukune's neck sucking his blood.

After getting bitten Tsukune barely felt a thing. Though after a brief moment of his blood being sucked. He had saw a different side of Moka though it was brief. Seeing this Tsukune had pushed Moka back in a nervous haste

"I'm sorry I have to go see you around Moka." Tsukune had said before he left leaving Moka slightly confused

 **(Yokai Main Hall)**

"I can't believe it, everyone here is a monster of some kind. If I am discovered, then I will be killed. Moka is so cute in many ways, how is it that she can be a Vampire? Are we really that different from each other?' Tsukune had said as he was running through the halls and eventually into the main hall. As he was running Tsukune had looked at various students with a sense of fear in his body

"Everyone here is a monster, that means I'm in danger no matter where I go. But what about Sebun, I want to see the good in him. Though Moka has a point how much do I really know about him. He could be a hunter and kill Moka. Or he could be a monster and kills humans did he lie to me?" Tsukune had thought further as he was running. After spending a few minutes running he had ran into Sebun

"Hey Tsukune are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Sebun had said

"Umm Sebun can I talk to you outside in the forest for a bit?" Tsukune had asked

"Sure I'll talk to you outside Tsukune." Sebun had said wondering what Tsukune wanted to talk to him about

"Oh no." Moka had thought seeing Tsukune walk away with Sebun hoping nothing bad comes from it and decided to follow them in secret

 **(Yokai Academy forest)**

"Well we're here Tsukune what did you want to talk about?" Sebun had asked

"I'll come right out and say it. Sebun . . . what exactly are you?" Tsukune had asked

"I don't know what you mean by that question Tsukune." Sebun had said

"I've been doing some thinking and honestly a few things doesn't really add up. We are in a school full of monsters but I have this gut feeling that there is something off about you. So be honest with me, are you a human or a monster? Also, what did you do to Moka when she said that she was a Vampire? You were there as well when she attempted to bite my neck and you know as well as I do that she is a Vampire?" Tsukune had asked in a bold tone that indicated he is in no mood for nonsense

"Well I am a human Tsukune but as for what I did it's a bit complicated. As for why I yelled at her, I'm not exactly fond of Vampires." Sebun had said

"I KNEW IT, I JUST KNEW IT!" Moka had yelled appearing out of hiding after hearing the whole thing

"Moka what are you doing here?" Tsukune had asked surprised to see Moka

"You are against Vampires and you're a human as well. You just proved my point that all humans are the same!" Moka had yelled to Sebun

"Oh really well Vampires aren't exactly noble themselves you know. I've seen Vampires kill people and they have also caused a lot of problems for people!" Sebun had yelled back

"That's enough both of you, just stop all of this arguing please. Moka why are you acting like this, why don't you like humans?" Tsukune had said

"I've been going to human schools all the way up through Junior High and I felt so alone and different since they don't believe in monsters. Not to mention that I've seen how humans can be cruel to monsters. But when you told me that you don't mind if I'm a Vampire. I felt happy that I have found a true friend. But Sebun is a human who is a threat to monsters." Moka had explained to Tsukune

"I didn't know you felt like that Moka." Tsukune had thought

"I see so that's why but still . . ." Sebun had thought to himself

"You however don't belong here Sebun! You were willing to hurt me this morning just because I'm a Vampire! I bet your one of those hunters who hunted my kind down for sport!" Moka had yelled to Sebun

"Moka wait we don't know if he really is a hunter. I bet he hasn't even killed a Vampire before." Tsukune had said

"Actually Tsukune I'm not a hunter but . . . . I have killed Vampires before." Sebun had confessed which stunned Tsukune and Moka

"I was right about you after all. I'm giving you this one chance to leave and never come back. Having you leave here is a much better mercy than what you've given my kind." Moka had said in a scthing tone

Before any of them could respond something had suddenly wrapped Sebun up and he was pulled deep into the forest. Tsukune was surprised at what happened and made a motion to go find Sebun. Only for Moka to grab his arm preventing him from going.

"Moka let me go, I've got to go help him." Tsukune had said trying to get free from Moka

"Tsukune he's not worth your kindness, just leave him alone. He's killed Vampires so this is the least he deserves. Besides he can take care of himself." Moka had said which shocked Tsukune

"Is this because he's killed Vampires or because he's a human?" Tsukune had asked

"Tsukune why are you trying so hard to help him?" Moka had asked

"We don't know the full story of why he's killed other Vampires. But you have to remember that he could've killed you this morning but he didn't so that has to mean something. Besides Moka . . . I'm a human being as well. The reason I'm here at all is because of a big misunderstanding." Tsukune had said which shocked Moka greatly

"No . . . tell me it's not true. Your lying you have to be lying it's impossible." Moka had said stunned at what she knows about Tsukune who she considers her first true friend

"That look in your eyes, I knew you would look at me like that. I guess I'm another awful human to you huh?" Tsukune had said before he ran off to help Sebun

 **(The Forest)**

Sebun has spent a few seconds being dragged through the forest. After a brief moment he was thrown at one of the larger trees with a great amount of force. Once Sebun had recovered he sees a large monster in front of him.

"Ugh what in the world are you?" Sebun had said slightly dazed

"HAHAHAHA not so tough now are you? After I recovered I wandered this school looking for that hot piece of ass and I ended up overhearing that whole conversation you had. So, it was your human stench I was smelling since coming to this school. Before you die you should know that I'm an orc and I'm looking forward to killing you." Saizo had said in a distorted sounding voice before he punched Sebun sending him back far

"Wait he said scent . . . I remember your Saizo I guess I needed to do more than burn your hand." Sebun had said before laughing weakly

After Sebun realized it was Saizo he tried to call out his stand. Unfortunately, Saizo had quickly stretched his tongue out and wrapped Sebun's leg with it and smashed him against the trees in the forest. Sebun had done his best to endure the pain but it was becoming harder to do so. After a few seconds Saizo had thrown Sebun to the side and slowly made his way towards him.

"I'm going to have some fun hurting you before I kill you." Saizo had said before he picked up a nearby tree with the plan to throw it at Sebun

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice had yelled causing Saizo and Sebun to turn to see the source of the voice. When they looked they realized that it was Tsukune

"Well if it isn't the weak dweeb from before. You know I still gotta teach you a lesson for being around Moka. But first I'll deal with this human first." Saizo had said before he threw the tree at Sebun

"MIRACLES!" Sebun had said calling forth his stand

After Miracles was quickly formed it had created a barrier to protect Sebun from the thrown tree. Once the tree had hit the barrier it had quickly been reflected right back at Saizo, hitting him in the face. Though Saizo was staggered for a bit he was still standing.

"What the hell is that freaky little thing. It looks more pathetic than numb nuts over there." Saizo had said after noticing Miracles

"So you can see my stand huh. Well that's good I want you to see where your beating is coming from. You don't know much about me so I give you the short version of my history. I've dealt with lots of people stronger than you on a daily basis but none of them are as ugly as you. I am Sebun Sorashi and I will be the one to deal with you. HOO RAH!" Sebun had yelled

"Such bravado, shame you'll die with it." Saizo had said before he threw a punch

After Saizo threw his punch at Sebun his fist had instead hit the ground. When Saizo looked around he saw that Sebun is standing beside his fist. Tsukune did not know what was going on but he was a little stunned at what he was seeing. He couldn't see Sebun's stand but he had a hunch that there is more going on than he knows.

For a while Saizo had threw numerous punches at Sebun. However, much to the Orc's embarrassment none of his punches were landing and instead they kept missing the target. Sebun himself however was just standing there nonchalantly making a yawning noise mocking Saizo.

"What's happening, none of my punches are doing anything to this guy. I have to get that freaky thing away from him. But how can I do it?" Saizo had thought before he took a glance at Tsukune

"I see that your friend came here to help you. It looks like we'll see what type of monster he really is." Saizo had said before going after Tsukune much to Sebun's horror.

"STOP!" a female voice had yelled getting everyone's attention. When they all saw who it was they saw that it was Moka shielding Tsukune

"So baby, have you come to see how I handle trash." Saizo had said with a sadistic smile on his face

"You have no right to attack people just because you don't like them. You don't attack my friend just because I'm hanging out with him. Also . . . you don't attack people because there a human!" Moka had yelled which surprised everyone

"Moka you came." Tsukune had said surprised yet grateful to see Moka

"Well if that's it then let's see what type of monster you really are." Saio had said before he started walking towards Moka

"you have to get out here Moka, we'll be alright just go!" Tskune had yelled trying to get Moka away but as he was going to help her he accidentally removed Moka's Rosario.

After her Rosario was removed the chain on her neck had started to glow and she after a brief second her body started to glow radiating power. After a few seconds her body had started to go through a transformation and once the light started to fade away Moka's appearance had completely change. Moka's new appearance is taller and her hair is now white. Though what made her stand out even further to Sebun is that her eyes are now red.

"That look it's just like DIO's eyes." Sebun had thought cautiously prepared for the scenario of him fighting her

"What the . . . you're an S class super monster you're a Vampire. This overwhelming energy it's intense." Saiko had said while terrified with fear

"So you're the reason I woke up." Inner Moka had said while looking at Saizo before she turned to look at Sebun

"You're the one who made Moka upset I can't blame her." Inner Moka had said before she turned back to Saizo

"Alright its time I put you in your place. So come on and show me what you can do." Inner Moka had said before she stretched mocking Saizo

"This feeling, I can't move its hard to even breath. But I have to keep it together, if I take her down then I'll be a legend." Saizo had said but still terrified at what he's seeing.

A brief moment has passed and Saizo had dashed towards Inner Moka with the intent to beat her in one hit. Once Saizo had gotten close he had tried to attack Inner Moka but he was too slow and instead got kicked by her. Saizo was launched far into the forest and after a moment he did not show up.

"That strength was on another level." Tsukune had thought after seeing Moka in action

"Now you." Inner Moka had said before she dashed to punch Sebun

Once Inner Moka had gotten close, MIRACLES was immediately summoned and generated a barrier to block the hit. The hit was not strong enough to break the barrier but instead it pushed back Inner Moka reflecting her attack. After being pushed back Inner Moka had looked at Sebun and drew a smirk.

"Not bad at all, still I can't stomach the fact that you killed Vampires. Still if there is more to the story then you'd better explain to Moka. Or else that next time I won't be so patient." Inner Moka had said before she started to glow turning back to her original form

"What happened?" Tsukune had said while looking at Moka and Sebun with each of them having a concerned look on there face

 **(Elsewhere in the Forest)**

Saizo had been launched through the forest for a few seconds smashing through numerous trees. After a moment Saizo had eventually landed on the ground and though he is injured. His pride is hurt even further than his whole body.

"Damn what the hell happened? I was beaten by her so easily its pathetic, I better not push my luck with her." Saizo had said before he returned to his human form

"Well you do look weak." A male voice had said getting Saizo's attention. Once Saizo looked at the person who spoke to him he sees a young man who is likely a teenager. What made him stand out further is his blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Saizo had said in an angry tone

"A human who sees a beaten monster." The young male had said

After hearing that Saizo had quickly transformed and tried to attack the young man. Unfortunately, the young man had punched through Saizo's chest with his fist and has an empty look on his face. The look indicates that he is bored and the feat required little effort on his part.

"Don't worry you'll live." The young man had said

"Who are you?" Saizo had said while in intense pain

"I see that you have potential for growth. Though your mistake was underestimating because I'm a human was a grave one on your part. I believe that you can be useful to me in the long run and I can help you get stronger. It makes no difference whether or you accept. So are you interested?" The young man had said

"I'm in, just tell me your name." Saizo had said accepting his offer

"My name is Dirando Vaphnere." Dirando had said before he removed his arm from Saizo's chest and healed Saizo

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **This story will have some OC in it but it will serve a purpose in the story. Also Dirando has an important role in this story.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 making friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jojo Bizarre Adventure franchise or the Rosario Vampire franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) Sorry for the long wait, a lot of things happened that required my attention. Also my other stories has kept me busy as well and they took up a lot of my time. I am working on a few ways to make the wait between chapters shorter but I can't promise anything.**

* * *

Chapter 2 making friends

I've had an interesting first couple of days at my new school Yokai Academy. Things started off simple enough when I met this guy named Tsukune. Though when we arrived at the school, that's when things started to get bizarre. First, we came across this girl named Moka who is a Vampire which already threw me off. Then it turns out that me and Tsukune are in a school full of monsters and if a human is seen then they will get killed on the spot. Even though I'm a STAND user I am still a human so I'm still in danger. Though to make things worse Moka has another personality hidden deep within her and she is crazy strong. Even my STAND is cautious of her. So will I be able to survive, or will I get killed at my new school?

 **(Tsukune's Dorm Room)**

After having an interesting first day, Tsukune decided to sleep on the issue. Both Tsukune and Sebun promised that they will explain everything about themselves when the chance comes. Even though Tsukune was promised this, he still has trouble getting to sleep after everything he experienced. All night the only thing he can think about is whether or not he can trust Moka or Sebun.

"I can't believe all that happened yesterday." Tsukune though as he was laying on his bed

"They said that they will explain everything to me when they get the chance. But can I really trust them after they explain. Moka said that she's not fond of humans. Even though she did help me and Sebun, I can't expect her dislike of humans to change overnight. Still, she was honest about being a Vampire to me. But when that Rosario was removed she was an entirely different person. Should I be worried about her?" Tsukune thought while thinking about Moka

"Sebun on the other hand is a complete mystery. He says the he isn't a monster, but he still kept his strange power a secret from me. Not to mention that he admitted to killing Vampires. Does that mean he'll kill Moka when the chance comes? Also, will he kill me when he learns that Moka bit me?" Tsukune wondered for a bit

"Well there's no use worrying about it now. I just have to wait until later on today, hopefully nothing chaotic happens today. It's just going to make the letters to home much more awkward" Tsukune thought to himself

 **(Sebun's Dorm Room)**

Sebun's first day at the new school has been very bizarre to say the least. Though things did start off normal enough with Sebun meeting Tsukune things started to get crazy. First the both of them had a run in with that Vampire. Then they found out that the new school that they are enrolled in is a school for monsters. Not to mention that any human that is discovered there is to be killed on sight. To make things worse Sebun keeping his STAND a secret from Tsukune might have hurt their friendship a bit. Not to mention that he has to deal with a Vampire who knows that Sebun has killed other Vampires.

"Damn, I've heard of bad first days at school but mine takes the cake." Sebun thought to himself as he was getting ready for class

"I told Tsukune that I would explain things to him later on today. But I honestly don't know where to start. I don't want to start with how I got my STAND power. But at the same time I do need to explain why I had to kill Vampires. That would require me to explain DIO and Vines, two Vampires that I don't have fond memories of." Sebun thought to himself as he was getting ready

"Not to mention that I have to deal with Moka. What is up with that other form of hers anyway. Looking into her eyes reminds me of DIO, which honestly is not a good thing. I want to contact Joseph, Jotaro, or maybe the Speedwagon Foundation. But if I do that that might make the situation a lot worse." Sebun thought to himself further before he decided to call out his STAND

"Well, I do have at least one silver lining from this. I still have MIRACLES and me, her, and Tsukune will talk about this. Though about Moka not liking humans, all she felt was lonely. Me and my friends had first-hand experience at the threats of Vampires. Not to mention Vins had done the things she did as a Vampire just to kill me or at the very least stop me from helping Jotaro and the others. Though if worst comes to worst, MIRACLES should be able to deal with her. Though if I have to deal with the entire school, then my chances of surviving are non-existent. For now I just need to maintain a wait and see approach." Sebun thought to himself before he continued getting ready for class

 **(Yokai Hallway)**

"Looking at everyone fresh out of bed, it's starting to sink in that this is a school for monsters. I need to keep a low profile and make sure not to piss anybody off." Sebun said as he was walking the hallway after he left his dorm room

"I haven't seen Saizo around, if he comes after me or Tsukune I can use my stand to make him forget everything. Though if something happens and I see myself fighting Moka when she is in that state. Then I won't have the luxury of holding back. I managed to beat Vins, but Moka looks to be on a whole different level." Sebun thought to himself as he was walking to class. As he was walking someone had quickly hugged him from behind causing Sebun to tense up

"I told you that I would be seeing you again." A female said before Sebun got out of the hug. When Sebun looked at the female, he saw that it was the same blue hair female that saw Sebun use his stand

"Oh it's you, your name is Kurumu right?" Sebun asked slightly surprised at seeing the blue haired girl again

"Wow I'm so glad that you remembered me. You know I was on my way to class when I saw you. Come to think of it, I think that we have the same class together. Would you mind walking with me to our next class? I mean I know that it is the second day, but I really want to make some friends, and its intimidating when your alone in a school." Kurumu asked Sebun while pressing her breast to Sebun (much to Sebun's embarrassment)

"Looking at her close up it's hard to believe that she's a monster. Still if she's anything like that Moka girl, then I shouldn't let down my guard. But I'm having a hard time not looking at her breast." Sebun thought to himself while embarassed

"Sure, since we're going to the same classroom I don't see a problem with that." Sebun answered before walking with Kurumu

"You know, it's really good to meet nice people. I hope that we can become good friends." Kurumu said before she radiated some strange energy to Sebun. Though after she gave off the energy, Sebun was able to notice it thanks to his stand MIRACLES.

"What is she trying to do to me? I don't know why, but I can feel MIRACLES power protecting me. I remember Jotaro telling me that a person's stand automatically protect their users when they are in some form of danger. If that's what's happening, then I need to get away from her." Sebun thought to himself before thinking of an excuse

"You know Kurumu, I just remembered there was something I needed to take care of before class. I will see you later on in class Kurumu." Sebun said before he left in a hurry

"Damn, I never heard of a someone who can resist love charm. Oh well, I'm sure that I'll be able to get him next time. But first I need to get as many boys as I can for my own personal love slaves. That Vampire does seem to be a threat to my plans though, so I just have to steal her boyfriend as soon as I can." Kurumu thought to herself before leaving with a plan in mind

 **(Ms. Nekonome's Classroom)**

As of right now Tsukune, Moka, Sebun, and Kurumu are currently in Ms. Nekonome class and they each have something on their minds. Tsukune is still bracing himself for when he will hear Sebun's explanation on his abilities and why he killed Vampires. Moka is very cautious of Sebun after knowing that he has a strange power. Sebun is still concerned about his situation with being at the school. While Kurumu has her own plans in mind for both Tsukune and Sebun.

"Sebun, what are you? Are you related to the hunters that killed my kind, or are you a threat to all monsters? I can't let you be a bad influence to Tsukune, but I didn't think that you could block an attack from inner Moka." Moka thought to herself

"Now class, I would like to introduce a new student to all of you. He would have been here yesterday, but personal problems had held him up. Please come in!" Ms. Nekonome yelled causing a student to enter the classroom. When the student entered the room most of the females had looked at him with amazement in their eyes. The student has golden blonde hair and has sharp purple eyes and he looked as if he could look into a person's soul. While having an impressive physique.

"Everyone this young man is named Dirando Vaphnere. Is there anything that you would like to say?" Ms Nekonome asked Dirando

"Hello everyone, I apologize for not coming yesterday but something occurred that was out of my control. But Saizou has brought me up to speed and I will be able to catch up on the material." Dirando said before he sat down at an open seat

"I can't explain it, but looking at that guy gives me a strange feeling for some reason." Sebun thought before he focused on class

 **(Yokai Forest)**

After classes has ended for the day, Tsukune had found himself in the forest with Moka. Despite what has happened on the day prior, Moka is happy to be with Tsukune. Even though Moka doesn't think too highly of Sebun, she is very happy that Tsukune is giving her a chance and doesn't care about the fact that she's a Vampire.

"Are you alright from yesterday Tsukune? I'm glad to see that you're not too injured from everything that happened." Moka told Tsukune in a happy tone

"Thanks for your concern Moka, I really appreciate it. I supposed that I'm still trying to process what happened with Saizou, Sebun, and you." Tsukune said still thinking about recent events

"I'm also glad that Sebun didn't rub off on you. But it will be hard for me to deal with the fact that he killed Vampires before." Moka said to Tsukune voicing her concerns

"I know Moka, but we still don't know his side of the story. I mean, I do admit that the fact that he's a human who managed to kill Vampires is kind of strange. However, we still need to hear him out. Because I get the feeling that if he wanted to, he could have killed us." Tsukune told Moka

"But it also makes the fact that he's in this school even more suspicious. Not to mention he was strong enough to block a hit from my true self." Moka said remembering what happened after her first awakening

"That's right, when her Rosario is removed she becomes an entirely different person. It's really hard to believe that their technically one and the same. Though when after Sebun blocked her attack, she wanted to give him a chance to properly explain." Tsukune thought to himself

"Anyway let's not think about that now, we have time to ourselves and I would prefer it if we didn't think about troubling things." Moka told Tsukune in a happy tone

"Looking at Moka like this, she's just so cute. She looks much nicer than her other self, I still can't believe that she's a Vampire." Tsukune thought as he was looking into Moka's eyes

"You know Tsukune, I had overslept mainly because of everything that happened yesterday. Because of that I skipped breakfast and you still have that wonderful scent. So I'm sorry Tsukune, but I need to have some more blood." Moka said before she quickly bit Tsukune sucking his blood which shocked him

"Dang it Moka, you can't keep sucking my blood like this." Tsukune said as he was running away embarrassed

"Sorry." Moka said before Tsukune ran too far for him to hear her

 **(Yokai Roof)**

After spending a good deal of time doing his homework, Sebun had a lot of free time to himself. Though the fact that he's in a school full of monsters, not to mention that he can't get back to his neighborhood for the next month limited what he could do in terms of leisurely activities. Sebun figured that if he should take this time to explain things to Tsukune. He figured that Tsukune is most likely on the roof and made his way there. Though when Sebun opened up the door he heard a voice that caught him off guard.

"Tsukune is that you?" A female voice said. When Sebun looked further, he saw that it was Moka. When the both of them saw each other, there was an awkward silence between them

"I see that Tsukune isn't here. I'll just get going." Sebun said before he left. Though before he went too far he stopped himself and was curious about something concerning Moka.

"Moka, yesterday you were an entirely different person. What was that?" Sebun asked

"Why should I tell you a thing, so you can think of a way to kill me too?" Moka said in an aggravated tone

"No, so I'll know what type of monster I need to watch out for. Like for eample that transformation you did yesterday." Sebun responded in an equally bitter tone

"You know what, it was because of Tsukune that I helped you. But if it was up to me, I would tell everyone what you are and what you've done." Moka said though very tempted to remove her Rosario

"You act as if I did it because it's a hobby. Besides don't you think lowly of us humans because you felt lonely in your school days?" Sebun countered

"If you plan on killing me, then you'll see that I'm a lot stronger than I look." Moka said

"You know what, I was hoping that we can find some common ground for us to get along with each other. But I see that things won't change between us. Thanks for the help yesterday, but I won't need your help in the future. Oh and for the record, I've seen Vampires kill my friends in front of my very eyes. So I know how dangerous your kind can be." Sebun said before he left at a furious speed and tone

"He saw Vampires kill his friends." Moka muttered to herself after Sebun left

"Don't you believe that there is more to it?" A female voice had said that came from the Rosario

"You're talking to me?" Moka said surprised at who is speaking to her

"You have the perfect chance to turn him in for killing Vampires, but you're not doing it. Isn't there a part of you that wants to give him a chance to properly explain himself?" The voice had said

"I . . . I just don't know." Moka responded

 **(Yokai Hallway)**

"Grr, what the hell was I thinking trying to talk to her. All she felt was lonely, she doesn't know half the things I've experience because of DIO and Vins." Sebun thought to himself as he was walking the halls frustrated at what happened earlier

"Though now that I think about it, that's exactly the problem we don't know a thing about each other. Damn, maybe I should give Moka more of a chance, I mean she did help me and Tsukune yesterday. Not to mention that she didn't tell anyone that I'm a human, despite having the chance to do so." Sebun thought to himself further after calming down for a bit. Though before Sebun could think of what to do next, Sebun had saw Tsukune and he was with the blue haired girl he saw earlier.

"What is Tsukune doing with her, still this works out for me since I can talk to him." Sebun thought before he went to go talk to Tsukune

"Hey Tsukune, I've been looking for you. Let's go somewhere else, I've got to talk to you about a few things." Sebun said before Kurumu noticed Sebun

"Perfect timing, I was wondering when I was going to see you again, and this is good timing since you and Tsukune know each other." Kurumu said to Sebun

"What are you doing with Tsukune?" Sebun asked but mentally ready to call on MIRACLES

"I did nothing, me and Tsukune had met a little earlier and we became good friends. You know, I think that we should become good friends as well." Kurumu said before she tried to use her love charm on Sebun. After Kurumu used her love charm on Sebun again, his stand MIRACLES had protected him from the effect

"What are you trying to do to me Kurumu? I felt that you were trying to do something to me from this morning and you did it again just now." Sebun said ready for a fight

"Hmhmhm not bad, a male resisting a succubus is something that hasn't happened before. To think, I went out of my way to steal Tsukune from Moka." Kurumu said which angered Sebun

"It looks like your using some type of hypnosis on Tsukune. Let him go, or else you will be in a world of pain." Sebun told Kurumu in a bold tone

"Try me." Kurumu replied in a daring tone

"MIRACLES!" Sebun said calling out his stand

"You think calling out a word is going to help you." Kurumu told Sebun in an bold tone

"More like give you the chills." Sebun said before he used his stand power causing Kurumu to get cold

"Brr what is this, your making my body freeze." Kurumu said trying to warm herself up

"This is only a taste of what I can do." Sebun told Kurumu

"Sebun stop, I don't know what you're doing but you're hurting her." Tsukune said trying to help Kurumu still under the hypnosis

"Don't worry Tsukune, I'll get that hypnosis taken care of quickly." Sebun said, though before he could use his stand to remove the hypnosis Kurumu started chuckling

"You have to admit, he's pretty brave for a human." Kurumu said which had shocked Sebun

"What did you say?" Sebun asked in a very cautious tone

"Didn't you hear me, I said that he's pretty brave for a human. Judging from your reaction, I'd say that you were hoping I wouldn't figure that little fact out." Kurumu said which shocked Sebun further

"This isn't good, I need to tread carefully or else this won't end well for Tsukune." Sebun thought before Kurumu spoke again

"You know, I'm still curious about what kind of monster you are. Tsukune would you mind telling me?" Kurumu asked

"He's a human like me." Tsukune said while under the effect of Kurumu's love charm

"Wow, so you're a human with powers. You know, it would be a waste to kill you. So how about you become my slave and I won't tell anyone what you really are." Kurumu said

"If you think that's going to stop me, then you've underestimated me." Sebun said in a defiant tone

"You're going to kill her too like you've killed other Vampires?" Moka said after appearing which surprised Sebun, Tsukune, and Kurumu

"Ooh and the plot thickens, so you're a human who's killed Vampires before. Not to mention that my rival has appeared." Kurumu said in a taunting tone

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I really need to speak to Tsukune." Moka said

"I really do need to speak to Moka and Sebun." Tsukune said while the hypnosis is slowly wearing off

"You don't want to be with Moka and Sebun right now. You want to be with me instead since we're friends right." Kurumu said using more of her love charm on Tsukune

"Moka, I don't care what you think of me but Tsukune is under some type of hypnosis. I just need some time to break him out of it. Any problems that we have we can settle it later." Sebun told Moka

"Right." Moka said agreeing with Sebun

"You know Moka word around is that you're a Vampire. I know that Tsukune, is a human and he smells really good. Tsukune, has Moka sucked your blood recently? If she has, don't you think that she's using you just for your blood?" Kurumu told Tsukune while using her love charm

"Yes she is, she has sucked my blood twice and none of it was with my consent. She is only using me for my blood." Tsukune said in a slightly despondent tone which disturbed Moka

"As for Sebun, don't you think that he's been keeping a few things from you. I mean the only thing that you know is that he's a human. But you don't know a thing about the powers that he has, do you?" Kurumu told Tsukune

"Your right I don't, for all I know he could be using me so he can kill more Vampires." Tsukune said which bothered Sebun

"Tsukune this isn't you talking, it's the hypnosis. Besides that's not the full story and I didn't do it out of instinct." Sebun said trying to defend himself

"Come now, surely you know that this is true." Kurumu told Tsukune

"Yes, all of that is true, I see why you felt lonely among humans since you couldn't suck their blood." Tsukune said maintaining his earlier tone. After Tsukune said what he said, Moka had ran off holding back her tears. Sebun wanted to deal with Kurumu and free Tsukune from the hypnosis. However, he knew that Tsukune wasn't acting like himself and figured that he should go after Moka so he could calm her down.

 **(The infirmary)**

"HAHAHAHA dealing with that guy was already victory enough. But to deal with that Vampire is a nice bonus." Kurumu said in a tone of satisfaction

"What is going on with me, first I ditched Moka and said all those mean things to her without meaning any of it. Then I blurted out all that stuff to Sebun without giving him a fair chance." Tsukune thought with a despondent look on his face. Though before he could do anything, he was grabbed by Kurumu and pushed onto the bed.

"You know, my heart is beating incredibly fast. I've never used this magic on someone before, so you'll be my first." Kurumu said before she used more of her love charm on Tsukune. Though before Kurumu had kissed Tsukune, he had grabbed her which shocked Kurumu.

"Be gentle will you, this is my first time." Kurumu said in a gentle tone

"I can't explain it, but something is not right. I was mean to Moka, and I gave Sebun a hard time." Tsukune told Kurumu much to her chagrin

"I can't believe this, after all I did your still attached to that Vampire. Not to mention that weak human." Kurumu said slowly getting furious

"What the . . . . what's going on?" Tsukune said in a shocked tone at seeing Kurumu's sudden change in mood

"Since that Vampire keeps getting in my way, I'm going to take away everything that she loves! I'LL START BY KILLING YOU!" Kurumu yelled before she had sprout out her wings and started flying

Tsukune had panicked at the sight of Kurumu flying in the air. After seeing Kurumu fly, Tsukune had made a move to jump out of the nearby window. Unfortunately, Kurumu had anticipated this and stomped on Tsukune before he could make it too far. The attack had hurt Tsukune greatly, but he did not let it stop him from trying to escape. Before Tsukune had went too far, Kurumu had grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Don't worry Tsukune I'm not completely heartless. I'll just make your death quick and painless." Kurumu said before she brandished her sharp claws. Before she could make a move to attack Tsukune, the both of them had heard a male voice that shocked them.

"I'm glad it didn't take me too long to find you two. Hey Tsukune, I know that you weren't acting like yourself earlier, but the both of us will need to explain that to Moka. Don't worry, after she ran off, I managed to calm her down and convince her to go back to the roof." Sebun said as he was standing in front of the doorway (not mentioning that he used his stand to calm her down)

"Oh it's you again, why are you trying to help this human? Losing him will definitely hurt Moka, so instead you should be helping me. After all you've killed Vampires before, so shouldn't hurting one emotionally make it easier for you to kill her?" Kurumu said while she was holding Tsukune

"Tsukune has nothing to do with what's going on between me and Moka. Besides I'm not going to use innocent people to hurt other people. But I know one thing, you're going to drop Tsukune. MIRACLES!" Sebun said before he called out his stand

"That freaky thing looks like it's the source of your power. Still I know full well that it's not the size of something that's important, it's what you do with it. So the question now is what can it do? I know that it can protect you from my love charm. It can also turn you invisible, but what else are you capable of?" Kurumu said after seeing Sebun's stand

"Giving your hand a burning sensation is one of the things I can do." Sebun said before he used his stand on Kurumu. After a brief second, Kurumu's hand had immediately felt a strong burning sensation. The burn was so powerful she had to let go of Tsukune and had taken a look at her hand.

"Damn what the hell was that? It felt like my hand was on fire, but I didn't see him use any fire abilities. That might be that things power, in that case." Kurumu said before she decided to fly away grabbing Tsukune with her tail and proceeded to carry him outside

"Don't think you're getting away." Sebun said before he used his stand on Kurumu as she was flying

After Sebun brought out his stand, Sebun had an idea and proceeded to execute it after jumping out of the window chasing after the two. Once a few seconds had passed, Jurumu had suddenly lost the feelings within her wings causing her to fall and let go of Tsukune. The feeling was as if she didn't have them at all and when she looked her wings were still there. Though after a brief moment, Sebun had caught up to the both of them and Sebun helped Tsukune up.

"Are you alright Tsukune?" Sebun asked in a concerned tone

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsukune answered, but before they could do anything, Kurumu had tried to attack Sebun. Sebun was fast enough to move out of the way of the attack and saw that Kurumu had recovered the feelings in her wings.

"Just like that damn Vampire, I originally planned to leave you alone. But since you insist on causing me problems, I'm going to have to kill you and Tsukune." Kurumu said before she flew into the air and tried to attack Sebun

Kurumu had made a move to attack Sebun again, but this time it was a dive attack. Though before her attack had landed she ended up hitting a barrier and was knocked back a good distance. Though the barrier had caught the Succubus by surprise she did not let it show and quickly thought of a plan. Kurumu had then decided to fly into the nearby forest and flew quickly around trying to avoid Sebun and his abilities. After a few seconds Kurumu quickly appeared and made a move to attack Tsukune. However, Sebun quickly noticed this and used MIRACLES to distort Kurumu's perception and caused her to miss her target. Then Sebun had used his abilities to electrocute Kurumu hurting her greatly. After a few seconds, Kurumu had retracted her wings and is exhausted, unable to fight any further.

"You win, I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from someone who managed to kill Vampires. Go on and kill me, I don't have anything left." Kurumu said in sad and depressed tone. Though before Sebun can say or do anything, Tsukune had jumped in front of Sebun making a motion to protect her.

"Sebun wait, I know that she was using her powers on me. But please don't kill her, you beat her and she learned her lesson. Besides looking at her earlier, I get the feeling that she's not a bad person. So please don't kill her, I'm begging you!" Tsukune said holding his ground which amazed Kurumu

"Tsukune, I'm not going to kill her. In fact I wasn't planning to kill her in the first place. Did you really think that I was going to go that far?" Sebun said which shocked Tsukune and Kurumu

"But you said you killed Vampires and I thought that you were going to kill her." Tsukune said

"I know, but the circumstances were different back then. Listen, a lot has happened today so I'll tell you and Moka the full story tomorrow. But I'll tell you this for now, back then several Vampires had tried to kill me and my friends and they left me no choice. Two Vampires had especially given me a very hard time their names are DIO, and Vins. By the way, Moka is still on the roof so you should apologize to her as soon as possible, the three of us will talk tomorrow." Sebun said before he left the two alone

"Are you OK?" Tsukune asked Kurumu after Sebun left

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me and I'm sorry." Kurumu said in a grateful tone with a glint of happiness in her eyes

 **(Yokai Entrance)**

It has been a very busy time for Tsukune, he had unintentionally gotten the attention of a Succubus and because of her abilities said some hurtful things to both Moka and Sebun. After Sebun had saved him from Kurumu, Tsukune had quickly went to Moka and explained everything that happened and apologized. Moka had understood and forgave Tsukune and the two had quickly moved on.

"Morning my dear Tsukune, I'm glad to see that you're not too injured from yesterday." Kurumu said in a happy and cheerful tone

"Um Kurumu, what are you doing here?" Moka asked in a slightly jelous tone

"Well after Tsukune defended me from Sebun, he had proved to me that he was worthy. So I decided that Tsukune is going to be my destined partner for life. At last, my search is finally finished." Kurumu said in a happy tone that stunned Tsukune and Moka

"What but, I . . ." Tsukune said in a hesitating tone at a lost for words

"Now Tsukune, what kind of plans do we have for today?" Kurumu said before Moka had stepped in

"Tsukune already has some plans, so please stop harassing him." Moka said trying to pull away Tsukune

"Keep dreaming Moka, all you have is a head start." Kurumu said trying to pull Tsukune as well

"Is everything alright?" Sebun said which shocked the three of them

"Hey Sebun, everything is fine it's just some minor bickering. Don't worry though, we're still on for the roof later on today after class." Tsukune answered to Sebun

"That's right, and I'm looking forward to your little explanation Sebun." Kurumu said in a bold tone

"I don't recall inviting you Kurumu, I invited Tsukune because he's my friend, and Moka because I owe her a proper explanation. But as I recall I don't owe you anything, in fact wasn't it me who managed to beat you?" Sebun said to Kurumu

"Fine, but if I don't come along then I'll tell everyone you're a human and you don't want that do you?" Kurumu said in a bold tone

"Let her come along Sebun, she knows we're humans and I don't see the harm in it." Tsukune said pleading with Sebun

"Fine, but know that I'm doing this against my will." Sebun said giving in. After Sebun gave in Tsukune along with Moka and Kurumu proceeded to go inside the building and into class. Though as they were going inside, Sebun had started to have a despondent and lonely look on his face before going inside. Though as he was going inside, a purple haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth had eyed Sebun from a distance. When the girl looked at Sebun she felt something familiar with Sebun and it had gotten her attention.

"That guy does he understand loneliness, just like me?" The purple haired girl muttered before deciding to keep an eye on Sebun further by following him and staying out of sight.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I'm wondering what rating this story should get. Should it keep the T rating or should it have an M rating. If you guys have any suggestions please let me know.**

 **Also a fair heads up, some characters will be introduced earlier than they were in the main canon. The reason is that I want to try putting my own ideas into this story, while also maintaining some of the lore of Rosario Vampire and JoJo Bizarre Adventure.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


End file.
